femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clair Thomas (CSI: Dark Motives)
Clair Thomas (Eva De Viveiros) is a villainess from the 2004 video game CSI: Dark Motives. She appeared in the game's 2nd case, "Prints and Pauper", and was introduced as the daughter of late businessman J.J. Thomas. Clair was questioned in regards to the recent death of a homeless man after the hairs of a Singapura cat was found on the victim's jacket, with J.J. being the only resident of Las Vegas to be a breeder of that type of cat. When questioned by the player and Warrick Brown, Clair revealed her father's recent death of lung cancer and how she'd recently dined at the Le Figaro restaurant in what she claimed was a date that didn't work out. But as revealed over the course of the investigation, Clair had a more personal to the man: she believed him to have been her half-brother, her father having told her before his death that he was the product of his first marriage. The man (whose name is never revealed) tracked down Clair following J.J.'s death, and Clair invited him to dinner for the purpose of "sizing him up" and considering allowing him to run her father's company together. But upon seeing her half-sibling, Clair became disgusted at seeing he was homeless, and became enraged at him when he revealed his intentions to fight Clair for their father's inheritance due to being his first-born. In a fit of rage, the evil Clair attacked her drunk sibling, pinning him to the ground before forcibly pouring a lethal amount of vodka down his throat, causing him to die of alcohol poisoning. Clair then used her father's wheelchair to transport her half-brother's body to an abandoned asylum, which was where his body was ultimately discovered. Clair vomited after she re-dressed her half-sibling in his street clothes, with traces of the vomit on his pants leading to her being revealed as the killer (among other pieces of evidence). Under interrogation from Warrick and Jim Brass, Clair initially tried to argue that the evidence they had was circumstantial before confessing to the murder. During her confession, Clair ranted about how she had always felt pressured by her father to please him and how enraged she was at the possibility of her half-brother taking her inheritance from her, while also throwing derogatory remarks about him being homeless. Following her confession, Warrick will reveal the truth about Clair's victim if the player had previously compared their DNA: he was in fact not Clair's half-brother, and was instead the product of an affair between her father's first wife and his chauffeur. After highlighting that Clair would've inherited everything had she not killed her supposed half-brother, Clair was arrested (off-screen) for her crime. Quotes *All right, all right....all right! My father....I gave my life to him, living the way he wanted me to. Going to the schools he chose, taking the courses, he picked, working for him, living with him, never marrying. And suddenly, when he's sick, he starts talking about a son! My half-brother, by his first wife! First I ever heard of it! And my father gets all misty-eyed and regretful. Oh, poor child ran off and quit college, disappeared after me and my father had bitter words of some kind. And my father, he wrote the boy off. Kid was dead, far as my father was concerned. That is, until my father lay dying and gets all syrupy sentimental." (Clair revealing her harbored resentment of her father and how she came to learn about her "half-brother") *(Jim Brass: "He wanted to find his son before he died, and hired an investigator--who found him right here in Vegas.") Street rabble! Only by the time my brother turned up, Papa was already dead. I decided to meet him, size him up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. We could run the company together and...well, only when I saw him, he was just this vile, foul-smelling bum! (Warrick Brown: "That ring with your crest. He'd held onto it, no matter how much he might've been tempted to trade it in for a meal or a bottle.") He was as sentimental as my father, I guess. Anyway, I cleaned him up before he went out, bought him a nice meal, and I told him I'd see that he was given a fair settlement and we'd even see about a position of some kind with the company. But oh no, straight from the gutter to greed personified: he was going to fight me for the inheritance, as the first-born son! He....he shouldn't have done that. I was the chosen one, or....or I had been." (Clair revealing her reason for killing her supposed half-sibling) *"He....he fell asleep on the couch. He'd had a lot to drink, for him. I got on top of him. He was half-asleep, but when he woke up, I kept him pinned and I shoved that vodka down his greedy throat! He almost drowned on it...but I didn't let it up, I didn't let up! Then he was dead and somehow I got the new clothes off him and his awful clothes put back on, and that was when it hit me...what I'd done....what I'd, I'd stooped to....and that expensive meal came up and it was horrible. But I got my act together and I wheeled him out to the van over to the asylum and I just....just dumped him like the homeless parasite he was. What did he ever amount to, anyway?" (Clair detaling how she committed the murder and callously disregarding her victim for being homeless) Gallery Clair Thomas Interrogation.png|Clair during her villainous reveal Clair Thomas Attack.png|Clair attacking her "half-brother" before killing him Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested